Perplex
by jennawritess
Summary: Slumber parties aren't just to slumber! My take on Spam! Title because I don't know to title it! R&R - Lemon!


Most times he tried to look away and he was usually successful in terms of not getting caught. Spencer wasn't the biggest fan of his little sister's friend spending the night nowadays, as they had both matured into young beautiful women who hadn't quite realized it. It was night and the young teens had dragged multiple pillows and bedding to the downstairs in efforts of trying to make the living room comfy while they watched movies with many sorts of snacks. Many times when Spencer woke in the middle of the night, he'd take a peak to find both girls deep asleep unassembled with one on the floor while the other sprawled uncomfortably on the sofa. He couldn't deny it had started to become torture now that a certain teen had developed curved where he hadn't ever envisioned her having.

The young blonde had suddenly grown fond of shorts, as Spencer had come to notice. She would wear them to sleep, always changing into them prior to getting their evening set up. When Spencer would walk into his kitchen for a drink, his brown eyes couldn't help but dart at her nearly bare behind as she bent down into their fridge in search of her own snacks. She seemed soft and smooth, his vision trailing down the curve of her bum, mentally slapping himself before getting too ahead with his wild imagination. There would be times when it seemed she'd be in only a tee – his tee. She'd walk past him with a bowl of grapes and thanks him for the shirt, taking him seconds to realize she was wearing his clothes, cascading over her body down mid-thigh. He didn't know why sometimes the apartment felt hot, usually making the young girls wear tank tops instead of their normal night attire.

Spencer wasn't especially fond of this one as he had come to notice Sam's breasts were just as revealing as her legs. Her breasts would press against each other and tightly push upward to noticeably show her cleavage. She had become torture. And other boys noticed it, he could tell. On rare occasions Freddie did went over to see the movie with his friends, he'd twist and turn to cover his crotch area, as Spender has come to notice. He didn't know whether he'd receive his erection from Sam's body or Carly, but halfway through the movie the young teen would excuse himself and say he was sleepy. It didn't help that Sam usually forgot her posture, as she would spread her legs open while watching, giving anybody who thought anything of it a view.

That night had not been any different. Carly finished setting up the coffee table with various snacks and treats, the movie in pause while Sam finished gathering foods from their kitchen. Spender sat in front of the computer monitor, only stopping using it when Sam walked past him into the kitchen minutes ago before walking back to Carly. They chatted for a few minutes about the film, calling Spencer's attention when it was time to press the play button. Sam was standing up with a a hand on her curved hip, wearing one of his tees as she had done so before. Her messy curls pushed up into a bun atop her head, with a few strands cascading down. "Okay, Okay! I'm going!" He called out with hands in the air in claims of innocence before jumping off by stool and rushing his way out the living room and into his bedroom.

Leaving the young girls behind, the older brunette locked his door and unbuttoned his jeans with a heavy sigh as soon as he reached his bed, having felt uncomfortably tight inside his pants. He tugged then down and expose his erection, fairly massive, holding it in his hand to begin pleasuring himself. He laid back, stroking himself gently and thinking of Sam's body underneath his clothes. He closed his eyes and thought about her behind and how unexplainably toned she appeared to be. He wondered if she touched herself and just exactly how did her soft moans sound coming out her mouth. He knew it was wrong to think about her in such context, but in the fair game she had just turned eighteen. His hands massaged the head of his shaft for a few seconds, using his precum as a lubricant to help with the minor friction. He imagined her in all fours, making him speed his hand faster, groaning along as he knew he was easily close enough to releasing himself as he had done so many nights before while thinking about Sam.

Later that night already dressed in his own pajama bottoms and tee, he walked out towards the kitchen for a water bottle, noticing Carly was the only one knocked out on the sofa with no Sam to find around. He found himself a tad upset, as usually he would admire her slumbering body, as her shirt would tend to be slightly lifted or her upward-bended knee exposed more of her butt. He figured she was in the bathroom, and checked the door to make sure it was locked before going back to bed. He used the TV's lighting to guide himself back towards his bedroom, rubbing his eye for a split second before stumbling over the blonde teen he had just been searching for. She yelped in surprise, as she had not seen him either in the dark hallway. He landed right atop her, his arms extended around her shoulders as he was naturally positioned with his legs over her hips, letting almost his full weight be on her.

She yawned and prompted herself up with her elbows, "Sorry Spence," she began, trying to pick herself up as she expected him to remove himself, "I didn't see you there." But he didn't move.

"It's okay," he commented staring down at her. She looked up at him, hardly making his face, only then realizing what she was feeling his bulge against her tummy.

"You okay there, buddy?" She asked going to lay her head back on the floor, strangely enough deciding to tease the man. She knew he had ponder secretly over her body for a while now. He was always a gentlemen and looked away just before she made it obvious that she caught him. But this time he wasn't moving away and she didn't know if it was the animal instinct in him kicking in. Either way she tried to get up once again, pressing her hip upward and rubbing back and forth for a mere second before dropping herself back down, "Okay, Spence, come on." But then she felt him begin to rock himself against her, feeling his erection pressed against her crotch. She felt how harsh he suddenly was, grunting in a hushed whisper while she began to breath heavily. She could admit she always wondered how big he was, and overall having a tiny crush on him. But he was over ten years her senior; she never truly imagine anything could happen.

"Spender," she whispered , her hand reaching to grab his sleeve and holding on to it, as he suddenly thrusted against her. She moaned quietly and he pushed harder, as though her moan triggered what was within him. She was beginning to get hot and mushy below, not minding how hard the floor felt against her back. He began to kiss the crook of her neck and she allowed him access, never realizing how much she craved his touch. Her arms began to weave around his neck along with her legs, tying behind his back as she grinded against his body before he picked her up as she was. Taking them inside their bedroom and locking the door, Spencer slammed her against his door to continue kissing her body. Her fingers ran through his long hair, pulling it back while keeping the friction between them.

Her heavy breathing went on as she moaned a tad louder, saying his name once again. She was suddenly dropped on his bed and she picked herself up slightly, watching him stand tall above him. But then he didn't continue. "Hey, Spencer, aren't you gonna –"

"Sam, I'm so sorry," he said shaking his head, realizing what he was doing. She was eighteen years old, too young and someone close to the family. How could he do such things to her? "I don't know what came over me! I – I just –"

"No, no, no, Spencer," she said getting on her knees on his bed and her arms reaching for him, "look at me," she whispered. And he did. "I want this," she assured him, a sinister smirk following suit, "I want to try you."

"But you're a virgin," he shivered at the word, shaking his head knocking sense into himself.

"Are you saying that you truly believe Freddie and I didn't fuck while we dated?" She chuckled loosely and sat back down. "We were like bunnies," she said in a low voice , removing her tee to leave her in her bra and shorts. "Want to find out why?" His eyes stared at her breasts and found himself in awe, admiring just how smooth they seemed and how much he wanted to touch them. Her arm reached for him once more, allowing himself to be tugged at her and take a seat on his bed. She mounted herself over him, moving her hips in circular motions and kissing him. Her arms embraced over his shoulder with his own hands reaching her back, feeling her skin and fondling with the clip of her bra. She smirked when he undid it, pushing back almost too quickly to remove the bra from herself. He gazed in captivation. He took each breast in each hand, his thumbs grazing over them softly, emerging a shiver within her. He massaged them for a minute, amazed how soft and smooth she truly was, all over. He took on of her erect nipples into his mouth and she groaned unexpectedly, her hand pressing his head down while his tongue twirled around.

Her hips gently rocked back and forth with her messy bun was now cascading down her shoulders. When he stopped tasting her breasts he pulled her off onto his bed, reaching for the hem of shorts and panties, pulling them down to reveal just how wet she was. Once off her legs, he spread them opened as he looked at her opening, freshly shaved but a small shrub right at her entrance. His fingers went to skim over it, laying down to kiss her while his fingers played with the lips of her entrance. She gasped when he finally entered her with his middle fingers, in search of her clit as she groaned breathlessly into his mouth. He finger-fucked her for a good while, making her reach her climax within seconds; of course, he's had years of experience. When becoming too sensitive he would stop for a few seconds, dragging his finger up her hips and back down to continue using now multiple fingers to make her orgasm.

Sam was now taking his head into her mouth, taking as much as she could from his cock inside as she swirled her tongue; deep-throating as she had done previously in different occasions. Her gagging reflex made Spencer go mad, keeping her head in place before she began to pull back. Her small hands took hold of his balls and massaged them while slurping on his shaft and licking her way back up to his tip. He caught her completely off guard when he released on her face, earning a playful smack on his arm, "Not cool ," she called out .

Still hard, he reached for a condom inside one of his nightstands, ripping it open with his teeth and asking her to place it on. She used both her hands to slip it down, rolling down as she eyed the man moaning pleasantly at her hands on his cock. She went on to mount him, taking hold of him and finding the proper entrance. She then slid down on him, gently and slowly, as he was fairly large. She moaned softly and cursed under her breath until he was fully inside of her. She pulled up and then down, his hands now on her hips to help her up each time she began to thrust herself to him. She began slowly, at a pace to find comfort, before beginning to get faster. She moaned his name, "Spender! Ah! Aah! Mmm – gah!" Her hands were at his chest, holding onto his shirt as she went up and down, his hips thrusting upward each time she pushed down, a louder moan trying to escape her lips, but stopping herself before she woke up Carly. She was close, and his frenzy expression gave it away. Spender held onto her hips and thrusted with ferocious force, holding her in place as he pushed upward, each time smashing her g-spot at the right place.

Sam tried to pull herself off, unbalancing them, but Spencer still took hold of her as they repositioned together. Her face now against his bed with her ass lifted up, and the older man holding onto her hips from behind. His cock pushed into her harshly as he moaned, feeling the squeeze from the friction of their new angle. He was ready to unload as well, his cock harder than before as Sam felt her body become too heavy. She was cumming and within seconds Spencer released himself, grateful for that condom. Her body spasmed uncontrollably, feeling the shock inside her body.

It was morning and Carly woke as she felt Sam get into her bedsheets, feeling drowsy and curious as to why she was awake this early in the morning. "I had to pee," Sam said when she noticed Carly's eyes on her, wrapping herself in the soft sheets and biting her inner cheek to stop her smile from forming still baffled at what just happened. Her friend had no reason not to believe her, and within seconds both had gone back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading guys! I was able to post quickly since these were retyped and whatnot. Let me know what ya'll thought! I have other ideas soon to come! **

**Please review! **

**Mydearfulpleasures, xoxo**


End file.
